


Foreign Concept

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please repeat that?” Sasha’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she swallowed the half-chewed bite of stew and she slowly lowered her spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Concept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



> Flecksofpoppy sent me the prompt "Foreign - Connie, Sasha", and we got talking about how I never actually keep my "drabbles" to neatly 100 words. As such, I thought I should try to do so for theirs.

“Please repeat that?” Sasha’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she swallowed the half-chewed bite of stew and she slowly lowered her spoon.

“They get meat every day,” repeated Connie. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard that before. Seriously, I figured you’d join the Military Police partially due to that.”

“No!” Sasha exclaimed. “I never paid too much attention because I never wanted to join them, but… Gosh, that’s tempting.”

“It’s a foreign concept, right?” Connie whirled his spoon in the dregs of his bowl. It wasn’t enough to motivate him to join the Military Police, not on most days…


End file.
